The existing development trend of the industry of touch and displays is touch and displays with ultra-narrow bezels, and the design of a narrow bezel can provide a display screen with a larger display area to thereby bring better visually-pleasing aesthetic feeling to its user. Taking as an example an Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display screen integrated with a touch function, the effect of a bezel thereof is determined by a Thin Film Encapsulated (TFE) bezel component, a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) bezel component, and a bezel component on an AMOLED display panel.